Brittania Pendragon
Princess Brittania Berlewen Pendragon (more simply called Brittania or Britta) is the daughter of King Arthur Pendragon and Queen Guinevere. She has a fierce personality and she is dedicated to her friends, who she defends with energy. Character Personality Brittania is a very kind person and she has a golden heart. She is also lit, bubbly and fierce. She is very dedicated to her friends and she defends them with sometimes too much ardor. Yeah, Britta is someone who never gives up and takes everything she does very seriously. But she's not mean AT ALL and if you have a problem, Brittania will listen to you very carefully, think a little and provide some advice to fix your problem. She likes being with her friends and she really doesn't like loneliness. That's why she is always hanging up with someone and trying to befriend everyone. She has a lot of courtesy and she's never rude to anyone, even to someone she hates -well, there's not much people whom she hates. She has a very correct language and never says swear words or things like that (well, if you REALLY get on her nerves, she'll do.) She really loves her destiny and she's eager to take after her father on the throne of the Logres Kingdom... and she hopes she'll be able to find the Grail. (That's why she collect cups.) Appearance She is a little taller than average and always keep her chin up. She's not being despising anyone or anything like that, that's just what she learned from her parents. Brittania has a pale skin and long black hair she ties in a bun with a tiny little silver tiara on it. She often wears blue and silver (or alternatively red and gold) dresses with golden jewellery. She also has green eyes and small freckles. Brittania smiles a lot and it lits up all her face up. When she is worried, her sea-green eyes become darker and she will never look at people straight. If you don't notice it and if you ask to Britta if she's fine... she'll always answer that it's okay. Fairy tale – King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Arthur_and_the_Knights_of_the_Round_Table How Does Britta Come Into It? Well, Britta was born shortly before the infamous affair of Queen Guinevere and Lancelot. When it happened, she was way too young to understand what was going on around her, and doesn't remember anything about that, apart of what glimpses she caught by hearing her parents talking -or rather arguing. But of course, she knows her story, and what is supposed to happen and all... Relationships Family Father : Arzh Pendragon Britta and her dad get along pretty well. Arzh loves his only daughter and technically heiress, but he sometimes can be kind of short tempered and put a lot of pressure on his daughter's shoulders. And the fact that she ''isn't that good at swordfighting ''doesn't exactly help. Mother : Gwyneth Ivere The current Queen Guinevere. She's basically the one who taught Britta all about being kind, polite and princess-y, but Britta... has a weird relationship with her mom. On one hand, she loves her, and on the other hand, there's well, the ''affair. ''Even though she was nothing much more than a toddler when it happened, Britta still kinds of wonder what pushed her mom to have this affair. Half-Brother : Launcer du Lac Don't put those two in the same room. Just ''don't. ''Launcer and his twin sister Lancey were taken by Arzh (albeit not entirely with good grace) and Gwyneth at Camelot, and he and Britta used to play together a lot. That was before. Before one time, when Launcer tried to convince Britta to not follow her destiny. At first, it was out of sheer good intentions -he didn't want to have to abandon her and all-, but Britta took it very bad. They argued, and now they can't stand each other anymore. Half-Sister ; Lancey du Lac Unlike Launcer, Britta still appreciates Lancey's company. Since there is no destiny for Lancey, their relationship is much more chill. Lancey admires Britta and likes to ask her advice -even though Britta can't be of much help when it comes to swordfighting. Friends Marlie Myrddin It's no wonder the daughter of King Arthur and Merlin would get along! Marlie is really a sweetheart to Britta and is always ready to help her. Kaya Ector Even though they shouldn't get along given their destinies, they are the bestest of friends. They're always here for each other and are ready to fight anyone who stands against their friendship or criticizes it. Arthurian Knights Britta is the leader and founder of the group. She loves all of them to bits, even though they can get on her nerves. Pet Brittania has a pet bear cub which she named Nima Romance Gwenny is Britta's destined Guinevere. The two get along pretty well, but it's not exactly "love" between them. Britta is fine with the idea of Gwenny ruling alongside her, but she doesn't see her as a potential crush. Enemies We could say that Launcer is now her enemy. Trivia *Her first name is the Latin word for Britain, the former name of England. *She loves bread *She has a pet bear cub because the name of her father, Arthur, means "bear" in the ancient Celtic language Quotes Has Also Been Called By her parents Britts, Berlewen, Berl By others Britta By her friends Britsy, TaniaCategory:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Arthurian Legend